


When life gives you leppa berries

by Palesmoke12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palesmoke12/pseuds/Palesmoke12
Summary: Sometimes when life gives you leppa berries, you have to squeeze the berry juice in life's eyes
Kudos: 2





	1. Much ado about nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, so this is my first thing on here and its a nuzlocke! Here we follow Sawyer, who goes through the region because all the other kids are too young to go out this year. Its badly written so if you have any advice, put it in the comments!

His fingers tapped against the sides of his chairs as he waited for whoever Parents Professor Oak had persuaded to go on their journey early, besides himself and... Him, they were the only ones old enough to go out and journey, and he knew he couldn't go out unless no one else was available... And besides himself there was no one else of ag-

"Well hello there Sawyer." Sawyer froze in place, every watermelon red hair on his head stood up, he slowly turned his chair around to face the boy, a pale, small young man with bright ginger hair, wearing a dark green smock over a pale green shirt. "F-Finley!?" He gasped out in surprise and horror 'Wasn't he in the-' "Ah, Sawyer, I found out that Finley would be able to go on his own pokemon journey, and since you were the only other one in town who-" "Who in Moltres name let him become a trainer!" Yelled Sawyer, attempting to get up from his chair, only to topple back into it, his jeans slightly flailing in air as he moved what were his legs around. 

"The government." Was all Oak said as he led the ginger next to Sawyer, who wheeled his chair away from the ginger, a scowl growing on his pale, freckled face. "Now, as you know, you two will be going out to become trainers, even with... Past events." Stated the old man, looking at Finley with a bit of nervousness. "But that doesn't mean you can't become trainers!" Stated the once brunette, before opening a door "Ok, you three can come out now." He stated, 3 small pokemon stumbling out of the room, An orange lizard, a green frog... dinosaur? Whatever and a pale blue turtle. "As usual we have the usual Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, Sawyer, you get first pick." He stated, before a disgruntled Finley protested "Why does the legless one get first pick!" He complained, Sawyer just stared at him in a mixture of disgust and anger. Though be shook his head 'Remeber what Francine said' he thought, wheeling his chair toward the three. 

"Hello!" Cheered the turtle, immediately tugging on his jeans, only managing to pull them back a little "Pick, Pick, Pick!" Said the other two, who did the same thing as the turtle. He didn't quite know which one to choose, on one hand they were all cute, though cuteness didn't get far in battle. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, gripping onto the first solid thing he could find. It was scaly, and squirming and cheering "Yay!"

Aurora joins the party

"Squirtle, a fine choice if I do say so my self." Stated Oak, now gesturing to Finley, who excitedly walked to the two remaining pokemon, picking up the green frog... dinosaur "How about you, ummm, was it toadstool, or was that what Sawyer came out of?" He asked, Earning a disdainful look from Sawyer as he chatted with Aurora. "No, no, it's Rose!" She cheered, squirming around in his grasp. 

"Bulbasaur, an equally good choice, even if it does leave monochrome...though there are others so she'll get over it." He stated, grabbing the Charmander, who snorted slightly in disappointment. "Now you two, here's your dex's and pokeballs, now remember the number one rule of training." Stated the old man, looking expectingly at the two young men.

"Never piss off the superintendent or you'll get evicted?" Questioned Finley, who whispered something into Rose's ear, who looked shocked for a moment before nodding. "No thats the number one rule of towns and neighborhoods. I mean you can only keep the first pokemon of a route, since we can't be having any extinction out here, got it." He stated pointing to the two. 

"Yes sir."  
"Yep, Gramps."

The two stated, before the pale boy that was Sawyer stared to wheel away with Aurora in his lap.

Then he felt a new weight in his lap and the cry of Aurora, sudden fear going through his gaze as he watched the two pokemon fight, though despite the start, Aurora looked to be winning.

Multiple scratches later and the Bulbasaur finally retreated, looking excitedly at her trainer who picked her up. Glaring at Sawyer as he finally was able to wheel out of the lab.


	2. Argue the toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tails are broken and Aurora knows nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be worse then the last chapter

The pale young man wheeled his way into the field, checking his phone for the time as Aurora looked curiously at the device. "What's that?" They asked, much to Sawyer's surprise. "A phone? Usually pokemon know this kind of stuff, considering the fact that they can become superintendent's and go to medical school." He stated looking at the Squirtle in curiosity, they looked back at him in curiosity as well, before grabbing the phone from his hands. 

"Wha- give me that back Aurora!" He demanded, the Squirtle ignoring as she tapped on the phone excitedly like a toddler. Then ringing. "Oh shit-" he stated, immediately taking the phone from Aurora. Before he could dismiss the call though...

"Hey Sawyer, did you get your new Pokemon?" Nevermind, he forgot to call Marcus and Francine. "Y-Yeah, and unfortunately Finley somehow got allowed to be a trainer." A sound of horror came from the other end "You can't be serious, the one who m-" "Please don't remind me." Stated Sawyer, getting a headache as he started to hear Aurora try to take back the phone. 

"Who's that, your new Pokemon?" Asked Marcus, sounding excited as a door could be heard opening on the other end, he assumed it was Francine. "Yeah, I kinda randomly picked and chose Squirtle, say hi Aurora," he stated, Aurora looking at him in curiosity "Hello strange voice!" They greeted, giggling "Hello!" He heard two voices from the phone this time, Marcus and Francine, the two giggling. "Anyway, love you two!" He ended, the two responding with the usual 'Love you too' before the beep that signified the call had ended sounded. 

"Who were those voices?" Asked Aurora, whilst Sawyer wheeled through the tall grass. "That was Marcus and Francine, they're waiting in Vermillion and you called Marcus' phone, a phone is a device you use to play games, talk to people and whatever other shit you can do." Explained Sawyer, Aurora not loosing their interest as Sawyer talked until. "Fuck!" The noise of a cracking bone along with many profanities could be heard from next to and under the chair, Sawyer looked down nervously at the Rattata, who was now nawing away at his broken down. 

"Holy- I am so sorry-" "Can it Legolas." He stated, continuing to naw at what was now bone much to Sawyer and Aurora's horror. When he finally got done he jumped into Sawyer's lap. "Can you explain what your chair just did?" He asked, surprisingly enough excited. "Wh- Your tail is gone why do you sound excited!" Stated Sawyer, looking at the Rattata. 

"Well, if you were able to harm me, the wondrous Magma, you must be powerful." He stated, much to Sawyer's utter confusion as he listened to the nonsense "I ran over your tail." He stated bluntly, though the Rattata still stayed, in fact laying down to a slightly disturbed Aurora. "I'm staying." He stated, Sayer slowly wheeling away from the route.

Magma has joined the party

"What the distortion just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the team Magma
> 
> I had no Idea how I would write him joining so I went with him losing his tail and being narcissistic about it despite the fact he lost a body part.


	3. Get off my back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which another rival battle happens and a bunch of pokemon join the party off screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sawyer doing stuff off screen, which will mostly be used for Pokemon that go to the PC.

Sawyer sighed as he wheeled through the forest, 4 small pokemon lying in his lap, which barely have held the 4 pokemon due to well... And a fifth sat on his head, plucking at his red hair.

"Red, do you really have to pluck out all my hair?" He asked, looking up at the Pidgey as he chewed on one of his hairs.

"Yes, they look like worms and besides, you let Jackolope and Magma nibble at your shirt." He stated, continuing. Much to Sawyer's annoyance as he rubbed at his pale, freckled face. He grumbled, looking down at the 4 pokemon sitting on his small lap, Jackolope the Nidoran was nibbling at the threads if his grey shirt, Magma was sleeping and Aurora was talking excitedly to the newest member of the team, A Kakuna known as Armor.

He sighed, wheeling through the Forest still until his phone started ringing. Red quickly got off his head, squawking insults and profanities in annoyance, meanwhile Magma had been awoken by both the ringing and Jackolope nudging him awake, grumbling at the Purple poison type. Aurora quickly picked up Armor, making sure they were ok within their golden shell.

Finley

That name was what was glowing on the screen, daring him to answer. He nervously tapped the green button, his heart beating a bit faster then usual as he heard Finley speak from the other side.

"Meet me at route 22"

Click

"Groudon fucking damnit."

The next thing he knew he was wheeling his way through the route, grumbling as he spotted the man who haunted his nightmares. 

"So you actually came." Stated Finley, A Pidgey and Rose behind him, Rose having a smirk on her face as she looked at the 5 Pokemon that made up Sawyer's team. "That's a pretty strong team, how about we, make it equal." He stated, nodding to his Pidgey "Go get 'em Starlight." He commanded, the Pidgey nodded, swooping down towards Magma with extended talons, Magma immediately got into a fighting position, jumping into the air and tackling the Pidgey, presumably known as Starlight. The Pidgey shook off the tackle for a bit, before scratching at Magma with extended talons, gaining another tackle from the tailless Rattata, forcing the Pidgey to retreat back to his trainer. "Good work Starlight, Rose." He looked toward Rose, a grin growing on her mouth as she made a mad dash toward Aurora, only to be intercepted by extended talons from Red.

He instantly starting flapping his wings more rapidly, the air around him picking up before in a giant gust of wind before sending it toward Rose, resulting in her being sent backwards toward her trainer. A disappointed look grew on his face, though he bent down and picked her up.

"Great job, Bosko." He stated, walking off with his pokemon behind him. Sawyer just looked at him with a confused look etched on his face. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew well.

"Francine? Yeah, I saw him again. I'm surprised they didn't send him back too. He called me by my last name for some reason, just glad he didn't call me that name." He stated, calling back Magma and Red, wheeling away from the route.


	4. Battle plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle plans are made for only 1% of this and the rest is slightly improved writing, an offscreen evolution and me forgetting to mention this is red and not fire red.

"-And now I have been freed from my shell!" Sawyer had been daydreaming through Armor's whole speech, the Beedrill apparently having planned a full speech for when they were released from their shell. Sawyer hadn't quite listened, instead making a plan in his head for what to do for the nearest gym, Brock Iwa. He would need to decide a strategy along with the others, the strategy would probably be simple since Aurora was a water type, but still, the group never knew what could happen, Sawyer had learned that awhile back...

Sawyer hadn't quite known when he fell asleep, or when he awoke. But either way the only other ones that seemed to be awake were Magma and Jackolope, but they seemed to be drifting off to dreamland. He sighed, moving his hand to pick up his phone from the rooms dresser, picking it up and turning it on. He winced, the light blaring into his eyes, a picture of him, Marcus and Francine. He smiled slightly, thinking of the two, waiting for him, his eyes adjusted to the light as he looked at the time.

5:09 am

Is it really that early? He thought, looking out the window, the curtains blocking in any light that there was to see at that hour. He tried to go back to sleep, only managing to make himself bored as his eyes shifted to the now turned off phone, a red case wrapped around the back. His eyes shifted to his bag, many of his belongings lay within, such as some packed lunches, deodorant, some money (a combination of money he had been saving up and battle money), and just about everything he needed. 

His thoughts wandered for a while, about his mother, about Francie and Marcus, About the group...

He only snapped out of these thoughts when Armor flicked the lights on, bright red eyes staring at him in annoyance. They flickered them another time.

"Wake up before I use these on ya." They buzzed, antennas twitching as they raised their Drills, spinning as if on command, much to their surprise. "Holy fuck-!" They yelled, before doing it again, and again. Sawyer didn't quite care, opting instead to grab the armrests of his wheelchair and slowly haul himself into it.

As soon as he sat down Aurora scrambled onto his 'lap', soon after retreating into their shell. Red following suit as he flew off of his perch and sat upon Sawyer's head, resting his head on his back, his wings shuffling slightly. 

"Ok, we goin to Mcdewgon's or The Galvantula's? Cause the only thing I've had today is some water from a bubblah." Sawyer looked at them for a second, blinking in confusion.

"The Galvantula's? I'm pretty sure that's only in Unova." He stated , Armor rolling their eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go get breakfast somewhere, I'm hungry and us bugs need to eat frequently." They stated, grabbing the door knob with their back legs and turning, opening the door and flying off.

"Hold on I need to get re-"

-

"-ady, and then while I was getting ready Magma and Jackolope decided it was a good idea to run after them, Red flew off and now the only one who hasn't run off is Aurora." He stated to Marcus over the phone, the young man on the other side giggling. In turn making Sawyer giggle.

"That's an eventful morning, not much happens in the morning here besides all the fires that happen because of this Blaine guy, a gym leader I think? He keeps on trying to set fire to the Daffodil memorial." He stated, shifting uncomfortably being heard on the other side as Sawyer caught sight of a yellow abdomen. 

"Anyway, talk to you later Marcus, love you." He stated, ending the call. "And now to have a discussion with some mon's." he stated, rolling his chair toward what he could now tell was a group of four Pokemon. "Oh, your here, welcome to Nidoking, the closest restaurant that's open." Stated the Beedrill, spinning their Drills a bit as Sawyer, opened the door to the restaurant....

A few minutes later the group of six were waiting for their order, Sawyer still in his wheelchair as he sat at the table. Armor was discussing about their Drills with Aurora, meanwhile Jackolope and Magma had gone away from the table, trying to convince someone they were children to get into the kids play area, which seemed to be working. Red simply rested on Sawyer's head, resting his head once again as Sawyer picked at the threads of his silver ascot, not knowing what to say, until he remembered, Brock.

"We should probably discuss battle plans, you know, for Brock." Sawyer suggested, Snapping Red from his rest and breaking the conversation between Armor and Aurora. Jackolope and Magma hadn't heard, finally getting into the child play area.

"So the only one who can do anything to Brock's partners is Aurora, so she would probably be the best option to do everything if that's fine with her." Stated Sawyer, Aurora vigorously nodded her head, her hands flexing a bit. 

"Sure, I can take rock snakes any day and any time!" She stated, a small smirk growing on her face as the golden Beedrill behind them nodded in approval.

"Yeah, your going to kick their ass pipsqueak." They stated, if they had an actual mouth Sawyer swore they would have a smile as they picked up the Squirtle, laughing at the nickname.

"That was... A bit quick." Muttered Red, going back to rest his head as a security guard came over and placed Jackolope and Magma on the table and left, muttering something about small Pokemon being difficult.


	5. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter mostly so it isn't completely rushed

Sawyer awoke sweating bullets and a slight ache in his ribs. That's how he woke up most mornings at this point, at one point he remembered it being screaming and crying, but now, after years, he would only wake up sweating. He sighed, a hand brushing through his hair,only to get pecked at by a disgruntled Red. It took him a few seconds to realize he hadn't even gotten into bed. He suddenly heard a squawk from Red.

"Your head is wet, why?" Not wanting to answer the question, Sawyer tried to respond with "That's what she sa-" "That doesn't answer my question." He stated, a bit of annoyance dripping in his voice as he pecked at one of Sawyer's hairs. Sawyer stayed silent for a few minutes, before finally responding.

"Just some...night terrors." He stated, though Red wasn't satisfied with the young man's answer, he didn't bother him further, flying off to the perch he had slept the night before. Sawyer quickly wheeled his chair to his bedside, grabbing the sides of the chair and hoisting himself into bed, he had gotten used to getting into bed like this. He couldn't quite go to sleep afterwards though, his eyes looked to his bedside table where his phone lay, charging. He contemplated looking through the internet, then decided it was better then staring at the ceiling for the next 5 hours and grabbed the device.

The first message he saw when he unlocked his phone reminded him why his ribs ached.

12:35 am

Francine❤️: Have you taken your binder off?  
Sent at 4:27 pm

Had he had it on for that long? Was the first thought he had. He had had it on for longer of course, but it wasn't as bad as when he was a bit younger. He contemplated taking his binder off this late in the night (technically early morning so maybe...nope).

He didn't realize he had already taken off his shirt for a few seconds until he reached down to take it off, that was one of two steps, so all was left was taking the thing off and (probably) not having to deal with feeling his ribs ache even more later. He pulled the binder off and felt a relief on his ribs as he reached over to his bag, attached to his wheel chair, and placed it in before throwing his shirt back on, an easy action.

The next few hours were spent scrolling through pictures on his phone (skipping anything that mentioned anything relating to rocks), texting Francine he had taken his binder off, not realizing the sun was up and it was almost time for his appointment at the local gy- oh fuck.

He quickly began yelling for everyone to wake up before they were late, getting ready as fast as he could and then almost going down the stairs before Red stopped him and made him go down the elevator.

And suddenly he was at the gyms door step, almost late, thank arceus. Red was resting on his head like usual, Aurora was sitting in his lap while Jackalope and Magma grumbled about not getting enough sleep, and Armor was... Somewhere, he didn't know where, but it must have been nearby.

'It's time.'

And with that thought he grabbed the handle to the first gym and pushed it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I'm writing Sawyer right, I don't want to portray him wrong since I'm not trans as far as I know, so at the moment I'm trying my best and doing my research.


End file.
